


Taking it Slowly

by whiteroses77



Series: Taking it Slowly [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois start to take slow steps into intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> set towards the end of season 9, before and after Escape

TITLE: Taking it Slowly  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  for sexual activities  
WORD COUNT: 4330  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Lois start to take slow step into intimacy.  
Authors note: set towards the end of season 9

~*~

Clark and Lois had just arrived back from their tenth official date; they had had a very pleasant meal at a small family run restaurant in Smallville and they had agreed to go to the farm for a nightcap.

They had come out to the loft, it might seem strange to most people but this was the place they had done most of their bonding. In the loft, they just seemed or make that Lois seemed more comfortable out here. Clark had a sneaking suspicion it was because in the house they felt more like adults and when adults went on dates and came home for nightcaps, sometimes one thing led to another and in the house they were a little too close to the bedroom or more specifically the bed.

Clark watched Lois as she stood at the opened window looking out thinking he smiled to himself. Wasn’t that supposed to be his role?

Lois was looking lovely tonight in a burgundy dress with spaghetti straps and an almost flowing skirt that stopped just below her knees. It was sexy and classy, perfect for the lady Lois had grown into. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe she was his.

There had always been a fire between them ever since he met her, long before he loved her; she had always turned him on. On those quiet nights lying in bed when he had allowed his thoughts to stray to the pretty army brat, he had always thought that if one of their interactions ever wound them up enough for them to go for it, that the sex would be wild and passionate, that they would be ripping each other’s clothes off.

However, Lois had put them in a holding pattern; she wanted to take it slow.

He silently chuckled, after all those years of living like a monk in fear of hurting his partner when he came to the decision that he wanted to be with Lois. He had gone to the Fortress of Solitude and he had made sure that when he made his move on Lois they could have that wild sex with no fear.

Now he was playing by Lois Lane’s rules of dating, because he believed as she did, this was it he didn’t want anyone else.

Clark stood up from the couch and approached her; he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her. She leaned back against him and rubbed her hands over his forearms, she sighed.

They hadn’t said the words yet but he loved her so much.

He dipped and kissed her neck; she hummed and turned in his arms. Her beautiful hazel eyes shone up at him and he kissed her gently. She smiled into the kiss, and responded for a moment then pulled back, she looked at his mouth so he captured her mouth with his and sucked at her generous lips. Again, she responded so he gathered her in his arms and slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste her and she pulled away and smirked at him, “Slowly, Smallville.”

God, he didn’t want to be a jerk, a man after just one thing. But when his girlfriend – damn he still wasn’t allowed to call her that – was a beautiful and incredibly sexy woman and the way she would look at him and bite her lip, or when she kissed him hard as if she really meant it, how was he supposed to keep it in his pants. Nevertheless, she had her rules.

“Lois, it is okay if I kiss you isn’t it?”

Lois nodded and bit her lip – damn it.

They sat on the couch; Lois leaned towards him and initiated a kiss. This was okay they could make out on a couch. Clark sat back, cupped Lois face, and just enjoyed kissing the woman he loved.

They kissed softly but sensually until Lois moaned and flicked her tongue into his mouth, it seemed crazy, but he didn’t want to scare her off, so he left her in charge and just took what she was willing to give him.

Her fingers threaded through his hair, her nails grazing his scalp, he spread his legs to accommodate the pressure against his pants and groaned.

Lois jumped away as if she’d been burned she stood up. Clark grimaced, no shows of affection in public, which was annoying and now they couldn’t make out like a couple of teenager’s either?

Lois gathered her jacket and purse saying, “Early start tomorrow morning, Smallville, I should be going.”

Then she rushed off down the stairs, Clark rested his head on the back of the couch and shook his head in exasperation. That crazy woman was lucky he loved her so much.

He eyed his crotch, damn it, he opened his pants; he sprang out into his palm. He laughed at himself after all those years of self-gratification he could wait a while longer for Lois to be ready.

He lay back and closed his eyes remembering the way Lois looked tonight in that dress, he imagined that Lois had let him undress her.

“Oh god, yeah!” he pumped his fist more.

Suddenly he heard, “Oh my god, Smallville!”

His eyes flew open, he stared into wide hazel eyes, and he tried to swallow. “Lois?”

Lois took a steadying breath, “I forgot you brought me here in your truck.”

God damn it, he had forgotten as well!

Lois’ eyes dropped to his lap, she took another breath, and then she bit her lip.

His cock jerked in his hand.

Lois’s eyes got even wider; she left the stairs and walked further into the loft. “Keep going.”

Clark was stunned, “What?”

“Show me, keep going.”

She went and moved his chair from the desk and turned it towards him and sat down facing him on the couch.

Clark hesitated, he wasn’t allowed to touch her, but he was supposed to jerk off for her? He looked down at his cock, it certainly wasn’t confused or shy and there was no way he could fit it back in his pants now.

He met Lois gaze and started stroking again. Lois made a sound awfully like a squeak. He held her gaze and groaned, oh god.

“You’re a lot bigger than I remember.”

Clark remembered her finding him in that cornfield naked all those years ago. “I wasn’t hard that night.”

Lois swallowed and chuckled, “Yeah, well I can see that now!”

Clark rolled his eyes and continued to stroke, soon he was moaning lowly.

“Open your shirt!” Lois demanded.

Clark breathed heavily through his nose and started undoing the buttons one handed, after he finished the buttons he released his cock to spread his shirt open and his cock slapped against his belly.

Lois murmured, “Wow!”

He caught her gaze and took himself in hand again, “You don’t want public displays of affection, and you get nervous when I use my tongue to kiss you. But this is okay?”

Lois eyed his erection again, “I told you Clark I want to do this relationship right, I don’t want to rush into things too soon; I don’t want to make any mistakes. I want us to be together for a long time.”

Clark laid his head back, “So, do I that’s why it’s so hard to be so close to you and not be able to touch you, as I want to.”

“I want to touch you too, I really, do.” Lois told him devouring his chest, stomach, and cock with her eyes. “But I want to take this…”

He finished for her, “Slowly.”

Lois nodded.

Clark smiled slowly and deliberately, “So, no touching each other yet?”

He sat forward and dropped his shirt off his shoulders, keeping his eyes on Lois, and then he removed his shirt completely.

Lois licked her lips, Clark pushed his pants down out of the way, he ran his hands over his own body pinched a nipple, and then he licked his palm and returned it to his cock. He then set about turning Lois on and sending himself over the edge.

Soon he was moaning and gasping, and leaking, he used it so ease his stroke, Lois was breathing heavily across the room, and then she started squirming on the chair.

Clark watched her thighs rub together and licked his lips, “You’re wet for me, aren’t you?”

Lois looked him in the eyes and nodded, “Huh, huh!

Clark whimpered, he wished he could taste it, feel it around his cock. His fist speeded up and then he spilled over his hand.

As he recovered, he studied Lois, he noticed for the first time, how her fingers were gripping the edge of the chair. Clark realised then that Lois’s rules were frustrating Lois, just as much as him. She was literally stopping herself from coming to him.

However, he knew how determined Lois was; she wasn’t going to break even her own rules. When he caught her eye, he gave her a small smile, “So, want do you think?”

Lois ducked her head as if she was embarrassed, then she met his gaze. “Pretty good show, Smallville.” she said cheekily.

Clark rolled his eyes and pointed to the box of tissues on the desk. “Can you pass me some tissues so I can clean up?”

Lois looked behind her and grabbed the box, she stood but halfway to him she stopped and threw the box towards him, he gave her a wry smile. “Am I too much of a temptation for you, Lois?”

Lois rolled her eyes, “I’ll wait for you in the truck.”, and then she left.

Clark smirked to himself, he would let her be for now, but this was only the beginning.

~*~

After a week of craziness with the Kandorian’s and a full workload at the Planet, he and Lois had been reduced to halted conversations over their computer monitors. However, they had agreed they would clear their busy schedules for a night and go on a date.

He arrived at the apartment and walked straight in so used to meeting Chloe there for heroic business meetings. He didn’t even think about it.

He glanced around the apartment, his eyes coming to rest on the bedroom through the archway. His jaw dropped at the sight of Lois still in her underwear just about to step into her dress.

As she bent over, he got an eyeful of black lace enclosed cleavage. He couldn’t contain the low groan that escaped his throat. Lois looked up startled.

“I’m not dressed yet!” she scolded.

In a deep voice, he hardly recognized, he told her, “I can see that.”

He saw her swallow before his eyes returned to her incredible body; she was toned and fit, while still being totally feminine and curvy. He stepped towards her instinctively, her grip on her dress tightened. “Smallville?” she asked nervously.

“I just want to look at you, see you.”

Lois still looked nervous, “We agreed!”

What happened last week in the loft came to mind, “I promise I won’t touch you, but I want you to show me.”

Lois looked like she was fighting a war inside herself, then shyly she nodded. She started to turn slowly on the spot, to give him a good view of her. She still looked shy though.

So, he told her the truth, “You have nothing to be shy about, Lois, you are so sexy, your body is gorgeous.”

Clark saw a small smug smile appear on her lips, he grinned. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Lois faced him and admitted, “As an army brat you learn the value of staying in shape, and when you love maple doughnuts like I do, I have to work it off.”

She put her hands on her hips, her confidence returning, “Have you seen enough?”

“No, not nearly enough.” he told her.

Lois swallowed, “What do you want?”

Clark smiled slowly, “What I want and what you will give me are two different things.”

Lois nodded, “So, what do you want that you think I will give you tonight?”

“Get on to the bed.”

Lois bit her lip and then did so. Kneeling up sat on her heels facing him.

His eyes devoured her, he saw her nipples pebble under her bra, “Will you take your bra off?”

Lois looked down at herself and then demanded, “You promise to stay where you are?”

Clark looked around and sat down on chair near the doorway, “I promise.”

Lois then unhooked her bra and then let it fall on to the bed; Clark remembered Lois’ comment about him being bigger than she remembered.

Therefore, he told her. “You look just the same as I remember.”

A moment of confusion appeared on her face then realization, “When you saw me naked in the bathroom that time? It was so quick I’m surprised you remember.”

Clark smiled. “You were burned into my memory.” And she was, Lois didn’t know yet, he hoped to tell her one day but that couple of seconds before she closed the door on him, with his super-speed felt like a lifetime.

As he looked his fill, a knowing smile came to Lois’ mouth, and she cupped her breasts and started massaging them. He groaned, and Lois unconsciously spread her knees wider. When he growled a little, a wide grin came to her face, she released her breasts, and she turned on her knees away from him, she dropped forward, her hands against the mattress. She was giving him a perfect view of her lace-covered ass.

She tossed her hair and looked over her shoulder at him, then gyrated for him, fuck!

He licked his lips and asked her, “Have you been practising?”

Lois laughed, “No, I just think I’m more suited to private showings than a room full of spectators.”

Clark had to agree.

Lois turned over again, lying back on the bed; she squirmed as she looked at him.

He knew he was pushing it, she had given him more than he expected already but…

“Will you take off your panties and show yourself to me?”

Lois eyes widened, “I guess, technically it’s nothing more than you showed me, right?”

She hooked her panties, and pushed them down and then kicked them off. Clark felt himself flex in his pants as Lois met his gaze again.

“Spread your legs, show me.”

Lois whimpered but then did it, shit, this was torture now, and oh god, and he wanted her so much.

His mouth was watering and Lois’ hand was nervously playing with the sheets, god he must be a glutton for punishment but…”Touch yourself, Lois.”

Her fingers went to her clit rubbing in circles; she moaned and closed her eyes. Her fingers dipped into her wetness and returned to her clit, soon she was panting and then rolling her hips, she pushed her fingers inside, and she spread her legs wider and thrust a little, “Ah Clark, oh, Clark, um.”

Clark moaned and squeezed the hardness in his pants. Lois’ eyes opened and then darted to him. “Fuck, oh god, Clark, please!”

Reflexively, Clark arose to answer her pleas. When Lois saw him rise, she cried out, “No, Clark, don’t, please,”

His breathing was heavy; he shook his head in frustration.

Lois whimpered, “I’m sorry, oh, Clark.” then she convulsed and came.

Clark sat down and tried to calm down, Lois lay on the bed recovering, she said. “I’m sorry for confusing you, it’s just I couldn’t think straight you know that close, I still want to do this right.”

Clark understood but it did make it literally hard for him. He gave her a smile, “It is okay, Lois, by the way that was spectacular.”

Lois smiled and then asked, “Okay are we still going to dinner? – At his nod – well I need to restart my beautifying.” she got up and headed for the bathroom.

Clark grinned, “In that case I’ll see you in two minutes.”

Lois grinned back, “Who knew there was a flatterer behind all that plaid.”

Then she entered the bathroom.

~*~

They were in the truck on the way home after a fiasco of a weekend away. Even when he took the weekend off to spend some quality time with Lois, the weirdness of his life hounded him. not only had they gone to the same bed and breakfast as Oliver and Chloe, but one haunted by a banshee that tried to kill him.

Clark gripped the steering wheel and shook his head in exasperation. Since they had begun to take small steps forward in their intimacy, Clark had hoped this weekend would be a new step forward. Lois still had them on a tight rein but was now willing to play within the boundaries already crossed.

However, every time they had attempted something, something would happen that kept blocking them. He really wished he could have seen what Lois was planning with that little Scottish lassie outfit and the shower gel.

He glanced over to Lois in the passenger seat and sighed. Lois smirked at him, “Keep sighing like that Smallville, you might pick up enough wind to cause a hurricane.”

If only she knew!

“It wasn’t exactly the romantic weekend I had planned, Lois. I’m a bit frustrated.”

“I know same here and I wasted my money on that outfit!”

Clark nodded, “So…what was the plan with that little outfit and the soap anyway?”

Lois laughed, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes, actually I would.”

“Well, the shower gel was so I could watch you shower…

Clark waited, “Huh-huh!”

“And the outfit was to set the scene so I could show you how well I can play the pipes.”

“What?” he couldn’t help it he lost control of the truck and barely swerved around an oncoming motorist, “Shit!” he exclaimed.

“Is something the matter, Smallville?” Lois asked, hardly keeping the grin off her face.

Clark swallowed, “Really?” if Lois was implying…shit, damn that banshee.

Lois just smiled at him.

Clark squirmed in his seat; his cock was reacting as if it was a current offer instead of a lost opportunity. He reached down and adjusted himself. He realized Lois was watching him. The grin on her face was gone she was studying him seriously.

When he met her gaze, she said, “Stop the car, Smallville.”

He looked around in confusion, at the road ahead, in the rear-view mirror behind them, and finally back to Lois.

“Pull the truck over now, Clark!” she demanded.

There were no other cars on the road so he did so. Once he did, Lois turned the ignition off. She stared at him first then she leaned over and kissed him. He responded and then he felt her hand reach down and cup his erection through his jeans, he moaned into her mouth. Lois pulled away from the kiss and started unbuckling his belt.

Oh god!

After a few moments, she had fully released him then her small hand wrapped around him, oh god he was feeling breathless Lois always somehow made him breathless.

“Oh Lois-Lois oh god!” he panted.

She returned to his mouth but kept stroking, “Do you like that, Smallville?”

He cupped the back of her head and returned the kiss ardently, “Oh yes, Lois, yes!”

Lois pulled away and then bowed her head and took him into her mouth for the first time. He couldn’t help the strangled noise that escaped him, Lois pulled back a little then he felt a gust of breath over the head of his cock. Was she laughing at him? He didn’t care not when she sucked him back in. “Fuck!” he exclaimed.

He rested his head on the headrest, umm she felt so good. He reached down and rested his hand on her head, Lois hummed around him. And he told her, “Oh Lois, you feel so good!” he moaned.

Lois quickened her actions, her head bopping in his lap, his fingers curled into her hair, Lois whimpered around him and Clark reflexively thrust up. She swallowed him, “Oh fuck, Lois, ah!” her hand dropped and she played with his balls. “Oh Lois!” he started thrusting and Lois hummed again and took it. “Oh god, Lois, I’m coming!” he told her. When she didn’t pull away, he warned her again, “Lois, I’m coming!” she still didn’t pull away, only hummed again. Then he really was coming and it was too late, Lois swallowed everything.

When Lois sat up licking her lips, Clark shook his head still breathing heavily. When their gaze met, Lois looked hesitant, “Well?” she questioned, he gave her a bright smile; “I think you just made this weekend away the best ever.”

Lois smirked, “Don’t start exaggerating, Smallville.”

Clark smirked back, “Who’s exaggerating, you was incredible.”

~*~

For the first time in a long time they were having a quiet evening in, watching DVD’s, they were sat on the couch his arm was around her shoulder and Lois had laid her head against his chest it was really nice.

Lois raised her head and looked into his eyes, he dipped his head and gave her a kiss, he swiped his tongue into her mouth, and she sucked on it, hmm.

They were still taking things slowly, but they were both getting used to the intimacy, Lois trusted him not to push her limits now, so now she trusted herself to relax in his arms.

Clark let his hands explore her body and Lois pushed against him, he cupped her face, “Lois I want…”

Lois smiled into the kiss, her hand dropped and rested on his belt.

Clark shook his head, “No.”

Lois raised an eyebrow, “No? Are you seriously turning down a blowjob?”

Clark smiled and shook his head again, “Of course not but I would really like to return the favour instead.”

Lois’ eyes widened then she bit her lip, “Really?”

Clark nodded his head and licked his lips, “Oh, yeah!”

Lois glanced around the room and swallowed, “Where do you want me?”

Clark smiled and replied meaningfully, “You know where I want you.”

Lois dipped her head, studying her lap; then she looked up and there was a look of determination on her beautiful face. “It would make more sense, give us more room. – she stood up, then told him – come up in few minutes.”

Then she headed upstairs.

Clark smiled to himself this was a huge leap forward, although, he knew they weren’t going to have full sex, but the fact Lois was willing to cross another boundary and in the bedroom no less was wonderful.

He gave her the time she asked for then he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. As he entered he realised the room was darkened with only a few candles lighting the room, Lois was lying on his bed, she had removed her clothes and now only wearing his gold and red plaid shirt.

“You look so sexy wearing my shirt.”

Lois gave him a small but special smile as he approached the bed. He saw her gaze go to his shirt, he grinned knowingly.

“You want me to take off my shirt, but leave yours on?”

Lois nodded, so he buttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. And then he crawled onto the bed towards her, when they were face to face he captured her mouth with his, Lois groaned and ran her hands over his upper body, he sucked her lips and tongue. Instinctively his lower body settled between her thighs, his hand went to her shapely leg.

Lois pulled away panting, “No, Clark.”

Clark looked into her breath-taking eyes which were filled with apprehension, “I know, Lois, don’t worry, I know!”

Clark pulled away and moved down her body keeping eye contact with her.

“This is the only thing I want tonight.”

He pushed the shirt up until he could see her and he bowed his head at first just kissing her there gently.

Lois whimpered, “Oh, Clark.”

Clark looked back up and met her gaze and then he spread her legs further apart, opening her to him. He swiped his tongue through the wetness already gathered there, oh, my god, she tasted so good! So, he did it again, hmm. Her thighs were trembling as he went to her clit and sucked on it. Lois cried out his name, he grasped her thighs and buried his tongue into her.

He felt her hands grip his hair, so, he tried to pull away to make sure she was still okay with this but she pushed his head back down. He smiled and returned to his task. Alternating between her clit and dipping his tongue into her. She moaned his name none stop and bucked against his mouth until she came against his tongue.

He crawled back up to her and smiled down at her; she lunged up and kissed him hungrily. When the kiss ended, he asked. “So did you like it, Lois?”

She beamed at him, “Yes, and be warned you will be doing that a lot from now on.” she declared.

He licked his lips, “Anytime you want.”

Clark lay down beside Lois and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. Some people might think taking things slow was crazy or childish but being with Lois, getting behind her walls, getting to know her intimately without it being just about sex was a lot more adult than most people’s relationships, where it was only about instant gratification.

The woman in his arms was his future; they had plenty of time to go slow.

the end


End file.
